Tara Series
by Moose2
Summary: Tara's influence on the gang and on S/B. It's a little fluff, a little angst, but mostly just fun.
1. Tara Part 1: Comfort

Disclaimer: Joss is God. The characters are his. I'm merely having fun with them.  
Author: Moose  
Title: Tara Part 1: Comfort  
Notes: Post "Gone"  
E-mail: moose_loose_goose@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------- 

**Tara Part 1: Comfort**

"I don't love you, Spike! I could never love a monster like you!" Buffy hissed at Spike in the kitchen, conscious of her sister and friends in the next room.

Dawn's birthday party had gone from bad to worse with Xander's sudden surprise Buffy date--a handsome, if a bit shy, construction worker named Tim. Spike had spent the evening harassing the poor guy with bawdy jokes and innuendo until his face was a bright red. That is until Buffy dug her fingernails into Spike's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch it, sunshine!" Spike complained, her nails biting deeply into his flesh.

"Get this through your head, Spike! We're over! Done! Finished! I don't want anything to do with you," Buffy said in a low but intense voice.

"Com'on pet! What did you expect, prancing about with Mr. Red there? You think he's got what it takes, love?" Spike said, running his fingers along Buffy's thigh. She slapped his hand away in annoyance. But before she could speak he had both arms around her waist and was looking intently into her eyes.

"Tell me you don't fancy someone like that, pet. He wouldn't last five minutes..." Buffy ripped from his grasp and shoved him away.

"Who I fancy is none of your business, Spike!" She said hotly. Spike gave her a hard look.

"I think it sodding well is my business. I love you," he retorted.

That's when she said it. She could never love a monster like him. Sure she could screw him, let him screw her--screw together until the sun came up, but she still didn't love him. Would never love him. Spike retreated into the basement once Buffy had returned to the party.

He couldn't leave yet. He had the sinking feeling that if he left he would never be able to come back. He sat on a short bench and lit a cigarette.

She doesn't mean it, he thought. She's just mad because I embarrassed that boy who was pretending to be good enough for her.

Spike sighed. He knew he shouldn't have messed with Tim, but what was he supposed to do? Let her laugh at his stupid jokes and flirt right in front of him while he just sat there like...like some bleed'n ponce! She wanted a man, not a simpering whelp, and he'd show her just that...

It was stupid. Bloody stupid.

Spike was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the basement door slowly open and a figure descend.

Maybe if I apologized. Gave her a right good snog, Spike thought. He jerked up in surprise finally seeing the person in front of him.

"What do you want?" Spike growled.

"Noth...nothing! I just came to s..see if you were okay," Tara said.

"Me? Bloody fine, couldn't be better," Spike muttered, taking a long drag on his cig.

Let the witch tell me not to smoke in here, Spike thought defiantly. He was more than a bit surprised when Tara sat down right next to him. He gave her a sidelong glance.

"She's mean sometimes?" Tara asked, her voice full of sympathy. Spike looked at her for a second and then slowly nodded.

"She wasn't like that before," Spike began. "She used to treat me...well better than I deserved. Like I was just like anyone else. Another chum in the mix. I loved her for that. Told her so even..."Spike trailed off, his voice strangely wistful. He didn't realize how much he missed it, like it was before.

"Then you brought her back," Spike said accusingly. Tara blinked.

"You didn't w..want...?" Tara asked, confused.

"What the hell does it matter now? She's back...only different. You and the precious Scoobies did that," he said angrily. "I didn't know, remember? Couldn't bother telling Spike about it, could you? He's just a monster..." Spike trailed off again, choked by tears and frustration. He hated this. Being weak in front of one of *them*. She'd go run and tell the others now. William the Bloody bawling like a child.

But Tara didn't leave. He felt a soft, warm hand on his shoulder. He risked a glance at her and saw her face stricken with grief.

"I'm sorry, Spike. You...you're right we should ha..have told you. I'm so sorry." Spike was shocked. He wasn't expecting sympathy, especially not from her.

"Yeah well, forget about it," Spike muttered, but Tara shook her head fiercely.

"No! Let's not forget...no more forgetting, okay?" Tara said, smiling at him. Spike managed a smile.

"Don't want to be that ponce 'Randy' anyway," Spike joked weakly. Tara laughed. It was a pleasant sound, Spike thought. Something he hadn't heard in a long time. He wished *she* would laugh like that. But that thought brought of wave of pain to his features and Tara stopped, a look of concern on her face.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, luv?"

"You shouldn't let her treat you like that," Tara said seriously, her eyes holding his for a moment. He shook his head and looked away.

"She's hurting, that's all. Coming back like she did. It's got to be hard on her," Spike mumbled.

"It's been hard on all of us," she said quietly. "She still doesn't have the right to treat you like that, Spike." As the words sank in the tears began to fall from his eyes. He no longer bothered hiding them from Tara.

"I love her," Spike said, his voice barely above a whisper. Tara put her arms around him and hugged him.

"I know," she said, her voice full of sorrow.

"I wish she would love me..."

"I know."

"It never used to hurt like this..."

"I know."

*****

Tara left the basement, wiping her eyes, letting Spike collect himself.

I've been neglecting things, she thought. It shouldn't have gotten this bad.

"Tara?" Buffy asked, throwing the last of the paper plates and plastic forks they had used for Dawn's birthday cake in the trash.

Tara was aghast at the concern in Buffy's voice. Concern for her. How can she? she thought. How can she speak to me with that much compassion and yet...

Tara grew angry. She marched up to Buffy, ignoring her shocked look. And she told her. She told her in a way that left chills running down Buffy's spine.

"You hurt Spike again and you'll answer to me." Tara's voice was deadly serious and her eyes blazed with unmistakable power. Buffy took a step backwards, mouth open, dumbfounded. But before Buffy could reply, Tara abruptly turned and walked into the living room, finding Dawn happily modeling her new outfit for everyone.

"You look fantastic," Tara told her as she entered, smiling warmly. Dawn smiled back then laughed as Xander pretended to hit on her in a horrible french accent, which Anya promptly told him was all wrong and that he shouldn't hit on little girls anyway.

I'll have to get them to understand too, Tara thought. They'll understand. Willow for sure. Anya wouldn't be hard. Xander would be tricky, but with all three of them, he didn't stand a chance.

"Spike needs our help," Tara whispered to herself, smiling as Xander chased a squealing Dawn around the room.

"And so does Buffy," she added, sighing.

**TBC-------->>>**

Feedback is appreciated! If you liked this, please check out my other stories. 

-Moose 


	2. Tara Part 2: The Decision

Disclaimer: Joss is God. The characters are his. I'm merely having fun with them.  
Author: Moose  
Title: Tara Part 2: The Decision  
Notes: Post "Gone"  
E-mail: moose_loose_goose@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------- 

**Tara Part 2: The Decision**

Tara looked around the table, sizing each of them up. Willow had an expectant, puzzled look on her face, and her hands fidgeted as if desperate to reach out and touch Tara sitting next to her. Tara kept just enough space between them so she wouldn't. This would be hard enough without... Keep focused, Tara reminded herself. I have to do this.

Anya looked as she always did when the Magic Box closed during the day-- annoyed. She kept referring to the meeting as "The Big Tara Talk" while appearing as if she was mentally adding how much to charge for the loss of paying customers.

Xander was somewhat uncomfortable at his fiancee's mood and looked as if he would crack a joke soon to relieve the tension. Tara decided to start before he could.

"I guess you're all won..wondering why I asked you here?" she began, hesitantly.

"Well, it obviously wasn't something that could wait. You know, until closing time," Anya quipped. Xander laughed nervously, trying to cover for Anya's tact, or rather lack thereof.

"Anya, weren't you just complaining we didn't get to spend enough quality time together," Xander said rubbing her back.

"Oh that. I was talking about sex. We need to have more sex," Anya told Xander a matter-of-factly. Willow rolled her eyes as Xander started to laugh nervously again. Tara decided to head off this runaway conversation.

"Yes, well this cou..couldn't wait," Tara said. "And thank you, Anya, for letting us ha..have the meeting here." To Tara's surprise, Anya actually brightened.

"Sure! You're my friend now too," Anya said. "But not in a lesbian way," she added, giving Willow an apologetic smile. Willow just shook her head, amused.

"So, what couldn't wait?" Xander asked, now curious.

"Us," Tara said.

"Us?" Willow asked, a strange look on her face. Tara noticed that look.

"No...no I don't mean us--you, me, us--I mean us in the more general sense."

"Oh," Willow said, crestfallen.

"No, Will, no. I...I mean...I'm not doing this very well..." Tara mumbled, but then she thought of why she was there, who she was fighting for, and suddenly reached over and touched Willow's hand.

"You know I still love you, right?" Tara said. Willow's face instantly lit up with joy.

"Really?" Willow asked, breathlessly.

"Of course," Tara replied smiling briefly. "But it doesn't mean...I mean we still have stuff to talk about. Big stuff. I'm not saying anything, other th..than I love you, cause I need you to know that. Okay?"

"Yes! Okay. Very okay," Willow replied, smiling brightly even as Tara withdrew her hand.

"But this isn't why I called the meeting," Tara continued looking at Anya and Xander, who shared a bewildered look.

"Willow, will you stop that?" Tara said suddenly.

"What?" Willow said confused.

"Smiling like that. This is serious."

"I can't help it!" she complained, her grin widening.

"Well, she does look happy," Anya chimed in. Tara laughed.

"You're impossible," Tara told Willow, smiling at her fondly.

"Oh! I love you too! Okay? I forgot to say it too," Willow said with worried look.

Tara laughed again. "I know," she replied.

"Wow. It's like watching a love-fest," Xander said. Suddenly Anya threw herself around Xander and squeezed him hard.

"I love you, Xander!"

"Uh..gah...I love you too, Ahn. And breathing...I like the oxygen," Xander said struggling for air, looking embarrassed.

"So," Xander said once free of Anya's grasp, all too aware of the look she was giving him, that *let's go in the back room* look. "Other than the affirmation of love--which is a good thing, don't get me wrong--why are we here?"

Tara thought a moment, uncertain how to broach the subject. Then she simply said, "For Spike."

"Huh?" all three said in unison.

*****

"Wait a minute! Spike and Buffy? No way!" Xander said, looking at his bride- to-be for support, but Anya just shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened," Anya commented.

"Yeah, but Spike? He's a killer!" Xander said.

"He doesn't do th..that anymore," Tara said.

"Just because he's muzzled by a chip in his head," Xander countered.

"No, it isn't just that, Xander. He's different. He loves Buffy," Tara continued.

"He's still a demon, a blood sucking murderer," Xander said stubbornly.

"He only sucks blood because he is a vampire," Anya said. "Not all demons are blood suckers. Some like kidneys or livers or some even like..."

"Okay! We get the picture, Anya," Tara interrupted, then sighed. This wasn't going well, she thought. Time to change tactics.

"Willow?" Tara said softly, pleading with her eyes. Willow returned her look with a hidden grin. *You got it, baby*.

"Xander, what is you don't like about Spike anyway?" Willow started. When he opened his mouth to answer she continued, "Are you sure you just aren't upset because it's Buffy?"

Tara suppressed a smile. Trust Willow to know Xander's weak spots.

"Well, yeah!" Xander said, then noticed his fuming fiancee glaring at him. "No! Not like that! She's my friend. She deserves better than Spike!"

"Why?" Willow pressed. Tara raised an eyebrow but Willow just shook her head slightly which Tara understood. *I know what I'm doing*.

"Because he's a soulless fiend!" Xander said exasperated.

"So, it's because he doesn't have a soul?" Willow pressed.

"Uh, yeah. Buffy deserves someone with a soul, don't you think?" Xander said sarcastically, oblivious to the strange look on Anya's face.

"How do you know I have a soul?" Anya asked. Xander looked stunned.

"Of course you have a soul," Xander scoffed. Then with a worried look added, "Don't you?"

"How should I know?" Anya said. "I was a demon for a thousand years. It's not exactly a soul-friendly state to be in."

"Yeah, but you're human now," Xander protested.

"So? Maybe I just look human. I didn't exactly get an instruction manual with this body. And what about Dawn? She's a mystical key energy girl whatever. Who knows if she has a soul? Or Willow? Or any of us?" Anya said.

"Come on! This is ridiculous! We all have souls," Xander said folding his arms.

Willow looked at him, a slight smile on her lips. "Prove it."

"What?" Xander said, incredulous.

"You heard me. Prove it," Willow said her smile transforming into a malicious grin. Xander looked at her helplessly.

"You know I can't," he whined. "But come on! This is Spike we're talking about."

"Yes," Tara said firmly. "It's Spike. Spike who fought with us against Glory. Who protected Dawn after Buffy died. That Spike. He's our friend and he needs our help. Especially yours, Xander."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because your a guy," Willow finished for Tara. "He needs a guy friend to talk to. You know, to talk about secret guy stuff. You do know about the secret guy stuff?"

"Yeah! Sure...guy stuff. Secret. Big secret," Xander said, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"Ooh, secrets? You have secrets?" Anya asked Xander excitedly. "Tell me!"

"So we're agreed? We'll help Spike?" Tara said, ignoring Anya. Xander took a short look at each of them, suddenly noticing for the first time the same resolute expression on each of their faces, even Anya's. He sighed.

"Yeah, alright. We'll help bleach-boy," Xander grumbled. "But one question. How?"

They all turned and looked at Tara.

"Well, first thing is that we won't meet anymore," Tara said. They all gave her puzzled looks.

"Without Spike," Tara added. They all paused, absorbing the idea.

"Okay. That's the first thing," Xander said. "What's the second?"

"Buffy."

*****

"What's he doing here?" Buffy demanded. She had walked into the Magic Box only to find Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and...Spike! all sitting around the large round table.

Spike grinned at her, deliberately lacing his fingers behind his head while kicking his feet up onto the table. He leaned back in his chair suggestively.

The rest of the Scoobies were all looking expectantly at Tara. When Buffy turned to her for an answer she blanched a little remembering Tara's words. *You hurt Spike again and you'll answer to me.* But there wasn't a hint of anger on Tara's face now, only a soft smile. However, her eyes were as hard as stone, and when she spoke her voice was calm and clear, leaving no room for debate.

"He's family."

Spike's grin grew even wider as he leaned further back in his chair. Yeah, family! Spike thought. Chew on that...

Suddenly Anya reached over and pushed hard against Spike's chest, tipping him over. He crashed to the floor with a loud bang. Everyone looked at Anya, stunned.

"What was that for?!" Spike demanded. Anya just looked around at the others, smiling.

"He's family now," Anya explained. "That means we get to torment him." Then she turned to Spike and added, "But in a good way."

Spike growled but stopped when he heard Willow and Tara start to snicker then bust out in a full case of giggles.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, and that started Xander laughing even as he reached down to offer an arm to Spike.

They're all bonkers, Spike thought, bewildered.

But as he was being helped to his feet he heard a sound he wasn't expecting. A sound that sent pleasant shivers down the length of his body and brought a genuine smile to his face.

It was Buffy. She was laughing too.

**TBC-------->>>**

Feedback is appreciated! If you liked this, please check out my other stories. 

-Moose 


	3. Tara Part 3: The Challenge

Disclaimer: Joss is God. The characters are his. I'm merely having fun with them.  
Author: Moose  
Title: Tara Part 3: The Challenge  
Notes: Post "Gone"  
E-mail: moose_loose_goose@yahoo.com  
----------------------------------- 

**Tara Part 3: The Challenge**

Willow and Tara walked hand in hand to the Magic Box. A playful smile was showing beneath Tara's furtive glance at her lover.

"Um, Will?"

"Um, what?"

"You do remember your promise, right?"

Willow sighed. "Do I have to?"

Tara suppressed a smile. "Yes."

The bell above the door rang as they entered the Magic Box causing Anya to look up. A big grin suddenly appeared on her face.

"Willow!" Anya said, running up to her and throwing her arms wide. "I'm ready for my hug now!"

*****

"This is bloody stupid," Spike growled as Tara squeezed him in big bear hug.

"Shut up, Spike," Tara said, smiling. She gave him one more good squeeze before letting him go. Tara thought she could actually see him blushing. He noticed her look.

"I just fed!"

Tara laughed. "Sure, Spike." He tried to growl but it came out closer to a purr so he stopped and lit a cigarette instead.

"Porch," Tara said firmly. He gave her a rules-be-damned look until she opened the kitchen door and ushered him outside into the night.

Buffy was patrolling as Tara had moved the rest of her things back into the house. Willow had been ecstatic, fawning over her like a puppy, but Tara had sent her out of the house with a long grocery list after Spike appeared. She knew he would want to talk to her.

"So?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow once they had both settled down on the porch steps.

"So what?" Spike replied, then averted his eyes as she glared at him. Witches, Spike thought. Then he sighed.

"No," Spike said. "I haven't yet."

"Day's almost gone, Spike," Tara said, trying to look stern, but smiling instead. To think, after all he's done, he's afraid to...

"She won't like it. She'll stake me," Spike protested.

"No more excuses," Tara warned, then she softened. "We're friends, right?"

"Well, I don't want to be a toad right now so yeah, we're friends," Spike answered with a wry smile.

"Then trust me."

Spike sighed. "Alright. But if I end up dust, put me in a nice urn, okay?"

*****

Buffy had found several vampires loose in the cemetery that night, freshly risen. She corned the last one against the wall of a crypt, her heart pounding with excitement as she plunged a stake into its chest. Buffy loved that feeling, right before they exploded into dust--looking into their undead eyes, seeing her feral self reflected back, and that quick convulsion as whatever magic held their corpse together in death ripped through their bodies and blasted them to dust. Much better than a smelly demon corpse, Buffy thought happily. Much, much better.

Buffy whipped around, abruptly aware that she wasn't alone. She saw Spike striding towards her, his gaze firmly on the ground ahead of him. Great, she thought. Just what I need. Another Spike fight.

But Buffy found herself not unhappy to see him. Alone that is. She had quickly realized Tara meant business with calling Spike "family." Over the past few days, as the Scoobies met to research this demon or that, Spike was always there. He joked with them, making wisecracks--usually at Xander's expense--and giving Buffy heavy glances when he thought she wasn't looking. However, he did help with the research and surprised them all by how much information he possessed. It was almost like having Giles back, Buffy thought. If Giles was a sarcastic, leather wearing bleach blonde with black painted fingernails.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Buffy asked, trying to sound annoyed and failing. Something's wrong, she thought. Why isn't he looking at her?

"I..uh...Buffy," Spike muttered still staring at the ground in front of him, shifting uncomfortably. Suddenly he reach out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Buffy stiffened in surprise, unsure what to do. He wasn't try to kiss her, he was just gently squeezing her in a non- violent, non-fatal kind of way. It was...nice, she thought. And for a moment she relaxed despite herself and softened against him.

But then she broke away, abruptly shoving Spike off her. He tripped backward and fell on his ass, hard. He looked up at her in shock, a hurt expression crossing his features.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy demanded.

Spike got up slowly, brushing himself off. He took one long, indecipherable look at her then spun around and strode away in a flurry of leather.

*****

Buffy arrived home finding Xander and Dawn together in the living room.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi Buff. Quiet out there tonight?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged. "Not really. Lots of new vamps." And one old one, she mentally added with a sigh, but quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"Any Scoobie assemblage required?" Xander asked. That question brought her thoughts back to Spike again. He would be there if they had to research. Buffy suddenly didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"No...not a big. They're all dust-bustery," Buffy said, distracted. Xander got up to leave.

"Willow and Tara should be back in an hour or so," Xander explained.

"Thanks for staying with Dawn," Buffy said, remembering her manners.

"Even though you didn't need to..." Dawn grumbled.

Buffy gave her a look. "Yeah, cuz you're never in trouble..." she said sarcastically. Dawn stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh!" Xander exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Dawn, c'mere."

"This is so lame," Dawn protested, but she stood up and Xander embraced her affectionately.

"Tara's orders," Xander said with a grin, giving her a squeeze until she laughed and shoved him away. Buffy winced, the memory of pushing Spike to the ground flashing before her.

"See ya, Buff," Xander said.

"Bye." Buffy closed the door behind him then turned to Dawn, a question crossing her face.

"Tara's orders?"

*****

When Willow and Tara arrived home, Buffy was waiting patiently in the kitchen.

"Hey," Willow said.

"Hi guys," Buffy said, as the two wiccans both grabbed bottled water from the fridge.

"Uh, Tara? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy asked, hesitantly. Tara smiled. She had a good idea already what Buffy wanted to talk about.

"I'll be up in a minute, Will," Tara said, then seductively added, "Don't start without me." Willow flashed her a coy smile and went upstairs.

Tara examined Buffy, noting the tension in her shoulders and face, sighing inwardly. Either Spike didn't have the courage or she...

"Why is everyone so...huggy?" Buffy asked directly. Dawn hadn't been real big on the details earlier, telling her to ask Tara instead.

"Just something I think we needed," Tara responded. "Everyone has been so distant...and that isn't good, don't you think? I thought this might...you know, get stuff out there. Make us all bond again."

"So it's an experiment?" Buffy asked confused. Some college psych experiment? Spike hugged her because of a...

"No, nothing like that," Tara said as if reading her thoughts. "Just...some things...Dawn for example. When I told her, she th..thought it was stupid. But I think it's good for her, ya know? Xander's like a role guy for her. Male figure to look up to. And the others...I think we've...drifted? I thought it couldn't hurt, right?

"Right," Buffy said, grimacing. Unless someone does something stupid like knocking someone else on their ass just because...

"You okay," Tara asked, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um...Tara? Who...who do I get? I mean, everyone has to hug someone...how often?"

"Every day."

"Every day?" Buffy's eyes got big. Okay, she thought. So that means tomorrow Spike is going to...well maybe not. Not now. Not after...

"Well, this is a bit embarrassing," Tara said, hiding a smile. "I sorta forgot..."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry..." Tara said apologetically. "But hey, you can switch with me, if you want. Okay?"

"Okay," Buffy said, strangely relieved. For some reason the thought of her not having someone assigned to hug like the others left her feeling incredibly lonely.

"So, who do you have?" Buffy asked brightly.

*****

Spike was restless. The night was yielding little violence for him. The Slayer's sweep had sent the beasties slinking off to whatever hiding place they could find.

"Right when I could really use a spot of violence," Spike said to himself. Damned inconsiderate of her, he thought. Killing everything before he had a go.

Then he saw someone approaching fast. It was Buffy. Her face was tight and lips pursed. He had seen that look before.

Bloody hell, she's gonna stake me! Spike thought.

When she got close enough Spike yelled out, "Whatever it is, Slayer, I didn't do it!" He backed away from her but stopped as she pulled up short and stared at him. He flinched looking into her sharp eyes.

Spike held his ground despite the sudden weakening of his legs. She's taking her bloody time about it, he thought. Suddenly she lunged forward and he knew he was done for, that this was it for him. He briefly hoped she would choke on his dust.

But she didn't stake him. And after a shocked moment, Spike realized she was squeezing him tightly. He started to struggle.

"No! Please? Please let me. Tara...Tara said," Buffy protested burying her face in his chest. Spike couldn't see her expression, but he could feel his shirt become moist under her.

Tara said? A wild thought flittered in his head like a caged bird. Would you love me if Tara said?

But Spike remained silent. Instead he shifted her arms higher so that his were free, then wrapped his arms completely around her, holding her tight.

She's so small, he thought, embracing her.

Buffy was always larger than life to Spike. Impossibly huge. Mountains and hills and valleys huge. But as she melted against him, all that evaporated. The powerful woman that clung to him now was like a small, little girl, vulnerable and afraid. He had never seen her like this. It terrified and excited him all at once. He could hear her heart furiously pounding against his dead chest. And when he closed his eyes it was as if her heart was beating inside him--beating inside both of them. He kissed her hair, bemused at the feeling coursing through him, hoping beyond hope that it would last forever.

He felt alive again.

The end.

--------------------------- 

Feedback is appreciated! If you liked this, please check out my other stories.

-Moose 


End file.
